The field of the present invention relates to bath fixtures and particularly relates to a front enclosure for a bathtub.
In present day bathrooms and particularly in present day fabricated fixtures where the bathtub is made of fiberglass, the facade of the bathtub provides a very plain appearance. In some instances, particularly in older bathrooms, the appearance of the bathtub may also have deteriorated. In any case, a householder may desire a more decorative look for the front of the bathtub. Generally in order to obtain a desired look, the householder would have to tear out or replace the existing bathtub with a more decorative one, or possible remodel with, for example, decorative tiles. To tear out an existing bathtub and replace it with a new more decorative unit or otherwise remodel can be very expensive and disruptive to the household.
It is therefore desireable to be able to enhance the appearance of a bathtub without tearing out the existing bathtub and inexpensively and easily provide an improved appearance.